


EreRi AU Prompts

by corporalfuckinglevi (orphan_account)



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: College AU, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, Roommates, Yaoi, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/corporalfuckinglevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EreRi (Eren Jaeger x Levi Ackerman) Prompts! I'll mention the prompt at the beginning of the chapter, and I'll write as much as I can for each prompt! I'll update whenever I have the motivation to, and make sure to check out my other works!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a flight attendant and you're accidentally hitting the call button every five minutes so you're lucky you're cute.

Beep!

Levi Ackerman worked as a flight attendant, and he fucking hated it. He spent hours on end in planes, and the people had no fucking decency whatsoever. From the too-skinny aisle to the sick passengers that didn't know how to cover their mouths.

But, Levi had to work to earn money. He needed money to pay for his shitty, but clean, apartment, and he needed it to eat. He hated his job, and the only highlight of his day had been a certain shitty brat.

Levi mostly worked the first class part of the plane, but the call button had gone off so many times from the back, that he stayed over there. Of course, his partners on the plane were shitty, in his opinion. They didn't put up with the shit that the little brat was causing over here.

Levi, though, found the brown-haired brat to be extremely attractive. He had a mop of messy brown hair atop his head, and these gorgeous green eyes. Sure, he was annoyed at the brat for accidentally pressing the service button one too many times, but he couldn't be angry with him. Not after seeing how his face flushed and his eyes widened when Levi told him the first time.

The beep registeres in his mind quickly; it was almost natural for him to stride over to Eren's seat. Eren had done this quite a few times already, six, Levi thought. Levi made his way to Eren's seat, where he was sitting contently, watching a movie on the little television.

Levi smiled before composing himself and tapping Eren on the shoulder. Eren looked up, confused at the gesture, but widened his eyes when he saw it was Levi.

"Oh! Did I do it again? I'm so, so sorry! I swear I'm not doing it on purpose-" Levi cut Eren off with a kiss to his cheek. Eren flushed such a deep red, Levi was concerned if that was even humanly possible. Levi knew Eren had appreciated that it was him to come tell him every time.

Levi smiled, and walked off, grabbing a pen from a cart and a notepad. He took it back over the Eren's seat in the aisle, and wrote down his number, handing it to Eren. Eren took it, his face calming to a light pink.

"I hope you'll call me," Levi simply stated, staring into Eren's beautiful eyes.

"I shall." Eren giggled, actually  _giggled_ , and Levi could hardly contain himself. He managed to do so, before walking away.

If this brat flew more often, maybe Levi's job wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D next chapter! These are so fluffy and fun to write, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're sitting in the booth I always sit in but you refuse to leave and I refuse to let you have it so we end up sharing a booth.

The first thing Eren noticed when he walked into the diner, was that his booth was taken.  _Taken._ And by who? Levi  _fucking_ Ackerman. 

Eren knew who Levi was, everyone did. He was the town goth, rumors about him spread like wildfire. Most of the students at Trost High took him for a Satanist, but Eren just kind of avoided him. He didn't want any trouble, or to interfere with someone as  _attractive_ as Levi.

Eren wouldn't admit it to his friends, but yes, he found Levi to be sort of cute. He had him for his French class, but didn't talk to him. He would glance his was sometimes, only to find Levi's steel eyes boring into his. Eren always whipped around quickly, face flushed.

Now was different, though. He was sitting in  _his_ seat. No, this would not stand! Levi was just sitting there, in all black, with his signature leather jacket. He was drinking some sort of tea, gripping it by the rim and tiliting it towards his mouth. Damn, he even made drinking tea seem hot.

Eren strode over the the red booth that sat in the corner of the small diner. He was right at the foot of the table when Levi looked up, his black bangs messily splayed across his forehead. Damn.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice full of pure annoyance.

"You're sitting in  _my_ booth. Can you leave, please?" He tried to be polite, but failed. It just wasn't in Eren's nature to be calm. He blew his top if anyone even slightly offended him.

"Listen brat. I am going to sit here, and enjoy my fucking tea, because I can. I'm not giving this seat to you."

"Well, I'm not leaving!" Eren plopped down into the seat across from Levi, and stewed in anger.

"Tch, okay. Don't fucking bother me." Levi sounded kind of angry, but more annoyed than anything.

Eren sat in silence, before a waitress came up to the two of them and asked what they would like to order.

"Just a burger and fries for me," Eren stated, "and a box of chocolate donuts please?"

The waitress smiled and left, after Levi denied that he was hungry.

"Chocolate donuts?" Levi asked.

"On me. We can split them."

"No it's fine brat, I'm not hungry," Levi protested, but Eren ignored him when the pastries showed up. They came in a box of six, and they looked delicious.

Eren pulled a couple napkins from the dispenser and put them in front of Levi, before placing a chocolate donut on them. Eren smiled and looked at Levi expectantly, and Levi gave him a blank stare in return. Finally, Levi took a bite of his donut.

Eren and Levi spent the next few hours sharing the donuts, ordering some soft drinks, and talking. Eren found that Levi was surprisingly funny, and could be nice, at times.

Maybe having his seat taken wouldn't be so bad after all.

 


	3. Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nearing the end of the school year! I'm taking college classes in the summer, so I'll be busy for the first month give or take, but I look forward to writing more and having fun! I'll be at Omnicon this summer, in McAllen, Texas. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your cat snuck into my house to eat my plants have taken me forever to grow.

Eren had just moved to the city, and had just finished paying for his house. His place looked a little dull, so he had decided to buy some plants.

He made his own bed of flowers in front of his house, carefully tending to the plants every day, making sure they had enough water and nutrients. Eren took pride in the plants; they were beautiful, and they really made the place seem friendlier.

Of course, he had met his neighbors, who kind of just acknowledged him and then never spoke to him again. Eren didn't mind, though, because he was content spending his time growing beautiful plants.

Of course, they wouldn't stay that beautiful forever.

One day, Eren woke to tend to his plants, when he saw that half were missing! The bright petals were sprinkled across his yard, and a few of the stems of the flowers lay dead on the bed.

Eren's mouth stayed open in surprise, until he saw one of his neighbore walking towards him. He'd seen him taking his cat outside sometimes, but he'd never met him.

He had raven hair and steel eyes, and a perpetually annoyed look on his face. He had a cat on a leash, who had a bunch of Eren's bright flowers in its mouth.

"Hey!" Eren scowled.

"Sorry brat, Corporal here tends to go after beautiful flowers. As do I."

"Corporal? Your cat ate my flowers!"

"I know, Eren, and I'm sorry."

"How do you know who I am? I just moved here." Eren was looking at the flowers in Corporal's mouth now.

"Ah, my cat likes to go to your house, and I see how lovely your garden is. And I live," he pointed, "right over there."

"Oh."

"I'm not sure if you want your flowers back, you look pretty upset, but I'll help you plant new ones if you'd like?" Levi started, offering his hand to Eren.

"Sure," Eren took his hand, "I'd like that."

Eren invited Levi into his home, where they ate lunch and drank lemonade. They went out to the store later and bought some more flower seeds. Eren had Levi over a lot more often after that.


	4. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your doctor made you take the elevator because you needed to learn how to deal with small spaces and now it's stuck. Please don't die on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last full day of school! I have a half day tomorrow, but I'll be writing a few chapters today I hope! Love you guys!

Levi left the room, Hanji protesting and yelling after him. Hanji was his doctor, see, and Levi had a little bit of trouble with small spaces. It wasn't a big deal. Nope. Levi couldn't be afraid of small spaces, right? It's lame. He couldn't succumb to a fear as small as that.

Though, when he made his way to the stairs, he saw that they were blocked off. Fucking Hanji. He was on the 7th floor, and the only way to get down was in the elevator. Damn.

He took a deep breath, moving towards the elevator.

"Fuck..." he muttered, pressing the down button and waiting for the silver doors to open. He bounced on his feet, nervously looking around. There was no one in the area, and Levi panicked even more.

Finally, there was a loud  _ding_ and the doors slid open, revealing a small box, with a boy in the corner. The boy looked up his green eyes boring into Levi's silver ones. Levi must've looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, because the boy's eyes widened, and he gestured for Levi to get in.

Levi bit his lip nervously, but slowly stepped into the treacherous box. He moved shakily to one end of the elevator, gripping the provided rail extremely tight.

"What floor?" The boy asked him, moving to the set of buttons.

"U-Uhm, the, the uhm, first," Levi hated the fact that he stumbled over his words. He sounded so pathetic.

They brown haired not pressed the button, and the doors slid closed.

They went down two floors, before the machine started to make a groaning noise, and stopped moving completely.

"Oh no," Levi muttered, looking down. 

"It's okay," the boy said, pressing the call button as he reassured Levi.

Levi didn't hear the next few things he said, he was too focused on the tiny, unmoving box.

Levi's heartbeat sped up, and he felt sweat collecting on his brow. He tried taking air in, but it wasn't enough. His chest felt tight. The walls were closing in on him. He was dying. Everything was building up, the pressure of the box and the stress and he felt like he was going to explode until-

A hand landed on his shoulder, and he turned to face the man. His eyes were full of worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked, moving Levi's black hair away from his face. Levi was sweating tremendously, and shaking furiously.

He couldn't get words out, but he felt safer, with the boy right next to him.

"I'm Eren, I help out here sometimes. What's your name?" Eren tried to distract him from their situation, and it seemed to be working. 

Levi examined his clothes, settling on a key that was on a cord around his neck.

Levi swallowed harshly, and replied.

"I-I'm Levi, I, I'm claustrophobic. Or so H-Hanji tells me," he started.

"Ah, I see. Hanji is a bit, well, you know. She must've forced you to take the elevator, huh?" Levi nodded in response.

"You're going to be okay, Levi. I'm right here. No one is going to hurt you, certainly not this piece of shit machinery." 

He pulled Levi into a hug, and Levi relaxed against him. He let out a sigh, Eren rubbing his back.

"Just breathe, just breathe. In and out. In and out." He repeated these phrases into Levi's ear, making him relax.

The elevator jumped suddenly, and started to move downward at its leisurely pace. Levi jumped as well, his eyes wide with shock. He opened his mouth to say something, or scream, Eren didn't know, because he took the chance and covered his mouth with his own.

Levi was taken aback, but melted into the kiss anyway. He was still and Eren gently caressed him. He pulled back after a few moments.

"Don't die on me, Levi."

Eren smiled, and they reached their floor. He walked with Levi out of the elevator, holding his hand.

 

 

 


	5. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen slumber party; Hanji locks Eren and Levi in the closet.
> 
> AU Tumblr Prompt:
> 
> -friends locking them in a closet together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! It's been a while, huh? Well, this chapter contains the frickle frackle times, but clothes are still on. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Why the hell do we have to come to this shitstain party anyway?" Levi grumbled to Eren, his current best friend. They were on their way to Hanji's house, because she was having her sixteenth birthday party. Eren seemed to be excited, but Levi was being dragged by his hair.

"It's Hanji's  _birthday_ , Levi. We have to show up, give her a gift, chat for a bit, then we can leave. Do you think you can handle that old man?" Levi narrowed his eyes. Being the older one of their group of friends, Levi had been labeled "old man". Tch. _  
_

They continued their walk down the snowy sidewalk, Eren keeping his distance from Levi. Levi had told Eren that they we just friends, best friends at that, but Levi couldn't deny his feelings for the younger boy. He was just scared.

When they finally reached Hanji's house, they discovered a massive amount of decorations and people. Levi's shoulders slumped, but Eren encouraged him inside. The pushed past strangers and friends, trying to find Hanji.

"Oh! You guys made it, yay!" Hanji was beaming with joy, pulling them both into large embraces. 

"Here you go!" Eren handed the box they had wrapped to the over enthusiastic child, and she accepted it gladly. 

Eren and Levi stayed a lot longer than they had anticipated, long enough for most of Hanji's friends to go home. Soon, they were left with themselves and their clique. They all sat in a circle, making small talk. But eventually, a plan formed in Hanji's head. She had known about Eren and Levi purposely not dating, but it was obvious that they were perfect together. So, Hanji made an excuse to get them alone.

"Levi? Could you get me some board games from the shelf in the closet?"

"Tch, why do I have to go? I'm probably too short to reach anyway."

That got a few laughs from around the circle, but everyone seemed to know what Hanji was up to. "Eren, dear? Could you go with him?"

Eren smiled widely, and grabbed Levi's hand to help him up. Levi just glared at him, then Hanji. "Fine."

They made their way to the closet, looking for the games in the small space. "Hanji? I don't see any-"

And that's when the closet door shut. "Dammit Hanji!" Levi tried the doorknob, but it didn't budge.

"Ah, ah, ah! You two look like you need to figure some things out. I'll let you out sooner or later. Have fun!"

Eren's shoulders slumped. Of course, he liked Levi, but he knew that Levi didn't feel the same. But to his surprise, Levi turned him around and smashed their lips together, tangling his fingers in Eren's hair. Eren tried to come up for air, but Levi was having none of it. He continued to harass Eren's lips, finally moving down to suck on his neck. Eren gasped, knowing that this was all he had ever wanted. He placed his hands on Levi's hips, pulling him closer. Yep, that was his first kiss. And it had been with someone so amazing.

Levi left a trail of purple marks on Eren's neck, moving back to his lips. He shoved his tongue into Eren's mouth and began to grind his hips onto Eren's. Eren's eyes widened. He was still a virgin, though he knew Levi couldn't have been. His hips were continuously assaulted until he began pushing back, creating an even greater friction. Levi moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Eren. They continued like that, but eventually made their way to the floor. Levi lay on top of Eren, pushing his hips harder into Eren's growing erection. Then, to Eren's surprise, he placed his mouth over one of his nipples, his clothes still in the way. He began to suck, harder and harder, making his hips go even faster. Eren couldn't keep it up for much longer, the pressure in his stomach growing larger and larger, the pleasure building up until _finally_ -

His dick throbbed as white pumped onto his underwear, making a stain through his jeans. Levi came as well, stiffening and arching his back. They both continued to let out atrociously loud moans until they came down from their high. Levi rested on Eren's chest, trying to regain his breathing pattern. Eren kissed Levi's forehead then, and whispered sweet nothings about how much he had been wanting to do that.

They lay in Hanji's closet for quite a while, until Hanji opened the door, finding them both asleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A being stood up by their date, so they're just sitting at a bar drinking a milkshake or something. Person B notices how sad Person A looks, giving them a brownie or some hot cocoa to put a smile on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff.

Eren sat alone at the diner, eventually moving over to the bar. He'd just been stood up by a very attractive man. His name was Jean, and though he acted like a complete asshole, Eren was drawn to him. After arriving at the diner, Jean had texted him, telling him they couldn't date because he'd found someone hotter. Who the hell says something like that?

So there Eren sat, on the stool that swirled around and around, twiddling his thumbs and sighing. He'd played a few games on his phone, and since he had already driven here, he'd might as well order something.

"A chocolate milkshake please," Eren told the bartender. The young blonde with shoulder length hair nodded his head and prepped Eren's drink. 

"You doing okay?" the boy asked. Eren glanced at his name tag, which read Armin. Eren thought over the question: he'd been stood up several times in the past, and it seemed like everyone had found someone better. Was he just doomed to a fate of being someone's second choice?

Eren was lost in thought but nodded at the bartender. Armin gave him a sympathetic smile and slid the milkshake over to him. 

A few moments later, he felt someone hop onto the stool to his left. He was too upset and too busy slurping his drink to look to the side, but the person tapped him on his shoulder. He turned to look at the very grungy yet attractive man, whom was smiling at him.

The smile looked a bit odd on his face, seeming he seemed kind of scary and dark. But Eren accepted the smile and returned it warmly. 

"Levi," the man said. "I couldn't help but sit over here. You seem a bit upset, am I correct?" The man talked so innocently and casually and it was honestly so adorable for Eren. Eren blushed and turned back to us drink, nodding.

"What happened?" Levi asked.

"Well, I had a date with someone tonight. He ditched me for someone better, apparently. I guess I just wasn't good enough, even if for a one night stand." Eren sulked, putting his head down.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. You're totally good enough for anything! You certainly don't need a one night stand, and that guy was an asshole for ditching someone as sweet as you." Levi rubbed his back and ordered a brownie for Eren. Eren looked up at Levi smiled, and hugged him. 

Levi held onto him as if he'd fall apart if he didn't. Eren started crying into his shoulder, explaining how he felt that everyone would choose someone else and how he would always be the second choice.

Levi continued to rub his back and comfort him with small talk until his brownie came, which Eren devoured quickly.

"Can I see you again?" Levi asked as Eren stood to leave, cleaning up his red and wet face.

"Do you wanna come to my place and watch some How I Met Your Mother? I've seen them all a billion times but they're funny and cheer me up." 

Levi smiled at the goofy kid and took his hand. They spent the rest of the night curled up together in Eren's fuzzy blankets, watching television.

**Author's Note:**

> Where to find me!  
> Instagram: @corporalfuckinglevi  
> Twitter: @jordyntherese  
> Tumblr: jordynkiefer


End file.
